A Higher Ground Christmas Carol
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: This is a Christmas Carol, Higher Ground Style. Read :-) Review :-) Enjoy :-)


Disclaimer: A Christmas Carol is pretty much owned by Charles Dickens.   
  
Note:I love the story, A Christmas Carol, so I'm doing my own little twist on it with the cast of Higher Ground.  
  
The italics is the past, present, and future. Hope it isn't too confusing!   
  
  
  


A Christmas Carol  
****  
  


A petite blonde strummed her fingers while she sat behind a huge desk. She swiveled impatiently in her chair. Her office was plain. No pictures like most offices. She just had a desk filled with piles of papers and walls filled with awards. She had a stern face pasted on her face. Her hair was tied up stiff in a bun. And she had no make-up visible on her face. Her suit didn't have a single crease. She placed her reading glasses down on the desk. Then, suddenly the door to her office flung open. A curly haired man enters the room, he was carrying papers with him in hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Merrick." The gentlemen said apologetic.   
  
She sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you Ezra? When I ask for something, I need it pronto. If you can't follow through then don't accept the assignment."  
  
"Again..I'm sorry Ms. Merrick. I didn't realize that it would take me so long." The man stated.   
  
Ms. Merrick put her glasses back on to read through the papers. She nodded while she read. Ezra was relieved to see that. But, then she shook her head and looked up at Ezra. She moved her red pen across a line a couple of times. "Where did you get that information from? This whole sentence makes no sense. I give you one thing to do! One thing! Do I have to do everything myself around here?"  
  
"I am very sorry, Ms. Merrick. I'll have it done tonight." Ezra Freidkin answered. He then paused. "Maybe this isn't the best time to ask you Ms. Merrick. But, you know tomorrow is Christmas and I was hoping to have the day off the spend with my family."  
  
Ms. Merrick looked at her worker blankly for a minute. What did her workers think she was, a saint. She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want the whole day off? You must be here earlier the next day. And this will count for a personal day!"   
  
The happy Ezra smiled, he was very happy he couldn't keep it in. "Oh thank you Ms. Merrick! Thank you!"  
  
Ms. Merrick looked at her watch on her tiny wrist. She gathered up her papers that were scattered. "I'm off Ezra. I'll want that paper back Tuesday!"  
  
"Good bye Ms. Merrick. And Merry Christmas." Ezra told her kindly.  
  
Under her breath she mutter, "A stupid holiday."   
  
She walked out of the office and walked down the street. Christmas carolers were in her face asking for money. She pushed their cups out of her face knocking over some money. She walked rapidly through the street not caring about anyone else.   
  


*****  
  


Shelby Merrick entered her huge, dark house. She shivered from the cold air from outside. She shut the door and locked it up. She flicked on the lights. It showed that even with the lights on the house was still dark and creepy. She took off her coat and hung it on a hanger. Her dog came run over to her barking. She slightly kicked the dog to shoo it away. She walked into the living room and walked toward the answer machine. She pressed play.  
  
"Hello Shelby, its your niece Tricia. I wanted to invite you to a Christmas dinner at our house. Please call us at..." Shelby pressed the erase button and skipped to the next message. She left the machine playing while she walked into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. She then moved toward the cabinet and poured the wine into it. She walked back into the living room with the wine glass in hand.   
  
"Lets see if there is anything on TV." Shelby muttered. She grabbed the remote and looked through the channels. She stopped on a show and placed down the remote. Unexpectedly the television started going through every channel rapidly. "What the?" Shelby stopped mid-sentence. And the TV then off. Puzzled she looked around the room. She didn't see anything. When then she saw a brunette standing at the doorway.   
  
"Hello Shelby." The brunette said standing at the doorway. Startled Shelby jumped up from the chair.   
  
Shelby looked closely at the person. She didn't recognize her face, but knew her voice. "Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
"It's me, Daisy." The tall brunette replied. She stood their. She had chains wrapped around her body. She giggled dryly as Shelby examined her.  
  
Shelby stared at the girl, "You are sick. Daisy has been dead for 3 years now."  
  
"No. You are right, I have been dead for 3 years. And I am dead today and I will be tomorrow as well."  
  
Shelby nervously sat back down. She felt faint. "Daisy, is this really you?"  
  
"Yep." Daisy answered looking at Shelby's house. "What a miserable little place you have here."  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. Daisy was her partner in business. They worked together, they were partners in crime. She felt empty when Daisy left but at the same time felt the need to fill her foot steps. "What kind of fashion statement are you trying to make with those chains?"  
  
"These are the chains I forged in life. Every link was made with every bad thing I did. And I'm here to warn you." Daisy paused for a minute. "I'm here to warn you...that you are going to have to wear the same chains if you don't start caring and being less 'Grinch' like. Look at me I'm your living proof." Daisy told her bewildered friend.  
  
Shelby laughed nervously, "This is insane. You are insane. This whole thing is insane."  
  
Daisy shook her head, "Don't be so negative Shelby. Let me give you the 411. You are going to be visited by 3 spirits. One will come at 1 o'clock, the next at 2 o'clock. And the third whatever time it feels like it."  
  
"What a wake-up call." Shelby said rudely and turned away for a minute.   
  
Daisy shrugged, "This is your warning Shelby." Daisy moved back toward the window. "Oh Merry Christmas."   
  
"Yeah, what is so 'Merry' about it?" Shelby asked and turned back around. She noticed Daisy wasn't there. Shelby shrugged, "Just my imagination as I thought." She told herself and closed her eyes.  
  


*****  
  


Shelby was awoken by her grandfather clock. She rubbed her eyes and was able to make out that it was 1 o'clock. She saw a tall, thin brunette leaning over her. She looked peaceful but startled Shelby.   
  
"Who the heck are you! And what are you doing in my house?" Shelby yelled.  
  
The brunette shrugged, "Hi, I'm Juliette. And I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past."   
  
"Oh goodie!" Shelby mocked the brunette's perky image.   
  
Juliette sighed, "I've met you people before. Believe me, you'll be singing a different tune when..." Juliette stopped leaving Shelby hanging for more.  
  
"When I what?" Shelby asked curiously.  
  
Juliette laughed, "Oh you'll find out. Lets go I need to get you back in an hour." Juliette said told the blonde. Shelby stood up and walked toward the door. "No..No.. We're flying. Its much quicker. No traffic."  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I need to hurry I have a busy day tomorrow!"   
  
"Its Christmas, I hope you don't mean you are working on Christmas." The spirit asked curiously.  
  
Shelby exhaled heavily, "And what is it to you?"   
  
"Nothing actually. Lets go." Juliette snapped.  
  


*****  
  


Juliette and Shelby walked down the streets. Juliette followed behind Shelby. Shelby smiled at the memories of her hometown. There was snow on the streets and Shelby watched as she saw familiar people from her childhood. She then saw her friend Patty. She hurried over to her.   
  
"Patty. Patty! Patty?" Shelby called out. Juliette stood behind watching Shelby trying to talk to her friend. Shelby turned to Juliette helpless. "Why can't they hear me?   
  
Juliette crossed her arms, "You are watching this. They can't hear you because this is the past."   
  
Shelby nodded. "Its cold. When can we go back?"  
  
"We just started. Where is little Shelby...Where is little Shelby? Ahh..there she is." Juliette pointed to a small dance studio.  
  
Shelby shook her head, "I don't want to."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice." Juliette answered.  
_  
Juliette snapped her fingers and appeared in the dance studio with Shelby. There was a 8 year old blonde dancing beautiful on the floor. She was smiling and happy as she glided across the room. She twirled like magic. Then her mother and stepfather arrived. The little 8 year old Shelby stared at her stepfather in terror. _  
  
"All right enough of this Christmas." The older Shelby snapped.   
  
Juliette sighed, "Ok. We will move onto the next one." Juliette snapped her fingers again and arrived in Shelby's living room.   
_  
Shelby was 16 there. She had her boyfriend over. He was a tall, slender, blonde. They were decorating the Christmas tree. Shelby was putting popcorn on string. Then her boyfriend leaned over and nibbled at the popcorn that was in the bowl.  
  
"Scott, don't!" Shelby hissed.   
  
Scott shrugged with a grin, "Why not?" He asked throwing a piece of popcorn at Shelby.   
  
Shelby laughed and grabbed the bowl. "Oh you asked for it!" Shelby yelled throwing the bowl over Scott's head. Scott grabbed Shelby and pulled her in for a kiss. When her stepfather entered the room.  
  
"What is going on in here?" He asked slyly.   
  
Shelby pulled away from Scott quickly. Scott was puzzled. "Nothing I'm sorry Walt. We'll clean up."   
  
Her stepfather, Walt nodded, "Yes that would be a good idea." Walt left the room.   
  
"What was that all about?" Scott asked confused.   
  
Shelby shrugged, she wasn't as happy as she was before. "Nothing. Lets just clean up all right?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Scott answered.   
_  
Juliette looked at the older Shelby. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. Can we stop with the stroll through memory lane?" Shelby snapped.   
  
Juliette shook her head, "Just a few more memories. Hold on." Juliette snapped her fingers.   
  
_There was Shelby snuggled in her bed. She was about 16 years old. Walt entered her bedroom. He smiled at her wickedly. Shelby screeched with terror.  
  
"You said you'd stop." Shelby called out in a loud whisper.  
  
Walt stared at Shelby with stern eyes. "Yeah but, you broke out promise."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone." Shelby yelled.   
  
Walt shook his head, "Jess would beg to differ."  
  
"You said you wouldn't touch her! You promised you wouldn't touch her. " Shelby hissed at her stepfather.   
  
Walt walked toward her bed. And Shelby closed her eyes with tears filling up inside.   
  
_"OK That's enough." The older Shelby yelled watching this. "I'm not going to go through this again."  
  
Juliette felt sorry for Shelby and nodded her head. "I guess your teen Christmas's weren't the best. But, at least you are close with your niece and sister."  
  
Shelby's head dropped. She wasn't close with her niece nor her sister. "Well, we grew apart! What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Ok. Fine. Cool down." Juliette looked down at her watch. "Oo..Time flies when you go in the past." Juliette said snapping her fingers.  
  
Shelby landed on the floor in her living room. "Thanks a lot..." Shelby looked around and Juliette wasn't around. Shelby sighed. "Great." She muttered. She got up from the floor and dusted off her clothes. She looked at her big grandfather clock. Five minutes until 2. So, a 5 minute nap she would get.  
  


*****  
  


And once again Shelby was awoken by her grandfather clock. It struck 2 o'clock. And once again, someone was standing over Shelby. Shelby was startled and sighed heavily.  
  
"God! Can you spirits ever stop that?" Shelby yelled.   
  
The spirit had brown hair and a cocky smile. He was medium height and was scared of Shelby's antics like most. "I'm the Spirit of Christmas Present."  
  
"Ok. The Spirit of Christmas Present. Can we please get going?" Shelby growled.  
  
The spirit shrugged, "Oh and by the way I'm David." The spirit called out. Shelby didn't seem to care. And under his breath he said, "I guess Juliette had no perky effect on this one."   
  
Shelby watched as he twitched his nose. Shelby looked at him blankly. "Are you supposed to snap?"  
  
"I got stuck with the Bewitched power." David replied.  
  
Shelby laughed, "Its very girlie."  
  
"Thanks a lot." He replied snappy. "Are you ready?"   
  
Shelby nodded her head, "Yes! Lets get this over with."   
  
David twitched his nose again and off they were. Shelby opened her eyes to see that they were at Ezra, her workers house. He and his family were gathered in the living room together. They didn't have many gifts. But, to see some gifts looked like the world to his children.  
  
_"Here you go, Tricia." Ezra said handing a present to his younger daughter.   
  
Tricia had a smile pastered on her. She wore a hat over her head to hid her losing her hair. Tricia had leukemia. She turned to her father with tears in her eyes while she opened the gift. Tricia was only at the young age of 8. She looked at her father. "Dad you know you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"But, I wanted to Tricia. Open it." Ezra pleaded.   
  
Tricia smiled with happiness. She opened up the wrapping paper. She saw a box which she opened up. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. "Oh dad. You shouldn't have! Its beautiful. Its everything I could have every wanted for Christmas." Tricia broke out in tears.  
  
Ezra smiled that she was happy and put his arm around his younger daughter and his wife. "Your mother and I got if for you. We hoped you would like it."  
  
"Do I ever!" Tricia chimed in. Ezra smiled at his wife with happiness.   
  
Ezra nodded his head. "A merry Christmas to all." Ezra called out to the large family in the living room.  
  
_Watching all the joy and happiness send chills down Shelby's spine. She tried hard to keep her emotions kept back. She watched as the family smiled and laughed. Even though they didn't have much, they made the much of what they had.  
  
"Those Freidkin's are the ones that put 'Merry' in Merry Christmas. Don't you think?" David smiled.   
  
Shelby shrugged it off, "Why are they all so happy and stuff? Its not like Christmas is that great of a holiday."  
  
"It is for them. You see Tricia has leukemia. This might be her last Christmas with all of the family." David told Shelby.   
  
Shelby's heart sank. She had no idea. Ezra had never told her that. But, why would he? She never seemed to care about her family before. "I didn't know." Shelby said slowly.  
  
"Of course you didn't. You never made the time. You never gave Ezra the time of day. That is why you didn't know." David yelled.   
  
Shelby put her face in her hands with embarrassment. She couldn't take looking at David. She pulled her hands away and saw no David nor no Freidkin family. She looked around and was in her living room. She sighed. "Why do I always end up here!" She huffed and plopped down on her couch.  
  


*****  
  


A tall skinny man appeared at her doorway. He was dressed in all black except for his face which was shone. His face was stern as he looked at Shelby with anger in his eyes. He didn't speak. He just signaled for Shelby to follow him. At first Shelby didn't want too. She didn't want to go after this man she didn't know. But, she did follow him. The spirit stopped in front of a crowd of people.  
_  
"When did she die?" A man asked.  
  
A tall chubby woman shrugged, "Who knows?"  
  
"Only God I supposed." Chimed in another man.  
  
"She was never that nice. Never did anything for anyone but herself. Had a whole lot of money though. I wonder who she left that too." The woman replied.  
  
The man laughed, "Probably to herself."_  
_  
_"Who are they talking about Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come?" Shelby asked.  
  
The spirit had no reply. He just started walking again and Shelby followed. He stopped at a graveyard. He passed the names of people Shelby did not know. Then they came to the tombstone of Shelby Merrick. It read..  
**Shelby Merrick  
1983-2013  
Rest in Peace**  
  
Shelby's heart felt as if it stopped. Yet the grave was open. There was no coffin inside. Shelby turned to the Spirit in puzzlement.   
  
"What? What is going on? Spirit, tell me what is going on!?" Shelby screamed. The spirit walked toward her. He still did not say a word. Shelby startled with fear screamed.   
  
The spirit continued after her and she pulled up her small hands with fear shooing the spirit away. And with one small push she fell. Then suddenly....  
  


*****  
  


Then suddenly she opened her eyes and screamed. She woke up to be in her own room, in her own bed. She looked around to make sure this was real. For was everything else a dream? Or was it real? She had no answers. But, she jumped out of bed. Her clothes from the day still on and walked out of her room. She continued down the stairs and out the door. She looked around at the snow. She smiled at the atmosphere. She saw a group of Christmas Carolers down the block. It was the first time she was happy to hear the music. She walked over to them and listened for a minute or two. The carolers stuck out a cup for money. Shelby reached into her pocket.  
  
"Here you go. And Merry Christmas." Shelby replied. She walked down the street and stopped at the butchers. She went inside and smiled.   
  
"Hi, can I have two of your finest turkeys?" Shelby Merrick asked sweetly.  
  
The butcher nodded, "One minute Ms. Merrick." He walked over and handed the two turkeys to Shelby.   
  
"Thank you sir and Merry Christmas." Shelby answered and walked out of the butcher store with a large smile on her face.   
  
She continued walking down the street listening to the carolers sing and the snow follow on the streets and sidewalks. She walked past her office and toward the Freidkin's residence. She paused for a minute. And then rang the doorbell. Tricia and her mother answered the door. "Hello, is this the Freidkin residence?" Shelby asked politely.  
  
Tricia smiled brightly. "Yes, it is. Merry Christmas! Are you here for dinner?"  
  
Shelby smiled at the happy, young child. "Actually, Santa dropped off a turkey at my house and I thought I'd bring it to you. See, I work with your dad."  
  
"Your Ms. Merrick?" Tricia asked.   
  
Shelby blushed slightly. Not sure of what Ezra had said about her. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, come on in." Tricia said. "Daddy, Ms. Merrick is here."  
  
Ezra came running in to his daughter. He smiled and kissed Tricia on the head and shooed her away. "Good Morning Ms. Merrick. I thought you said I could have the day off."  
  
"I did say that and I meant it. I just thought I should bring something nice for you and your family. After all you haven't missed a day. And are a great worker." Shelby replied.   
  
Ezra stared at his boss with shock. He had never seen her so nice before. "Well, thank you Ms. Merrick. Would you like to stay?"  
  
"No thank you that is all right. I have somewhere else to go. But, enjoy the turkey and see you soon. Merry Christmas." Shelby replied.  
  
"Thank you very much. And a Merry Christmas to you." Ezra answered.  
  


****  
  


Shelby stood outside a huge house. She looked around delaying before ringing the doorbell. She pushed the ringer on the doorbell. Taking a deep breath. The door opened and a medium height blonde stood at the door.   
  
"Shelby? Shelby is that you?" The blonde asked.  
  
Shelby smiled. "Yes, Hello Jess."   
  
"Oh gosh it is so good to see you. Oh come in. Come in. I didn't know you were coming. Everyone Shelby is here! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you." Jess told Shelby happily. And lowered her voice. "Especially Scott."   
  
Shelby smiled at the name of Scott. Her first real boyfriend. Scott and Jess had been friends. Actually Scott helped Jess through a lot. Her divorce, her mother's death. He reached out to Shelby but, Shelby pushed him away.  
  
"Aunt Shelby!" A young 5 year old said running up to her aunt.   
  
Shelby smiled and picked up the girl. "Hi Samantha. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good..." The young girl talked away. But, Shelby was more interested in the movement of Scott.   
  
Shelby watched at Scott entered the room. Shelby put down her young niece and smiled at Scott. He walked toward her at a steady, slow pace. He smiled at her softly. And hugged her. That is the hug that she wanted more than anything before. She felt her heart rush before her.   
  
"Its been a long time." Shelby whispered in Scott's ear.  
  
"Too long of a time." Scott replied. Kissing Shelby on her cheek. She smiled at Scott. She knew that this was the beginning of something new. A whole new life. She looked at her family and friends and knew this was special.   
  
**THE END!**  
  


*****  
  


I know it was pretty bad but, I hope you enjoyed it. It was also really long and there are probably a lot of spelling errors it was hard to spell check. Happy Holidays!  
  
  
  



End file.
